


Moments of Happiness

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [11]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Prompt: “Did you just slap my ass?” / “Actually, I firmly grasped it.” / “Did you just quote Spongebob?”(it's written for a friend who is a girl, but basically I think it's pretty much gender neutral reader because there aren't any graphic descriptions)
Relationships: Jason Dixon/Reader
Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095612





	Moments of Happiness

“Uh… Honey, what are you doing?” you heard Jason’s voice and turned your head to see his confused face.

“Well, what do you think I’m doing?” the ladder under your feet shook a little as you shrugged. “I’m trying to hang these twinkle lights above the window.”

“Oh… Right.”

“Anything wrong with that? You don’t like it?” you frowned, looking down at him.

“No, it’s um… Lovely. But hey, this ladder is a tiny bit shaky, ain’t it? Maybe it’d be better if I…”

“No, Jason, it’s fine, I just love to put up the Christmas decorations, you know… I really can do it.”

“Okay okay, I have no doubts, but… Whoa!” Jason exclaimed, because at this exact moment you made an attempt to reach upper right corner of the window frame to fix the twinkle lights there. The movement turned out to be a bit too harsh, and the ladder shook again, this time more dangerously, causing you let out a small gasp. Jason’s reaction was suddenly fast - he instantly made a step towards you, and you felt his hand on your…

“Um… Jason?”

“Yeah?”

_“_ **_Did you just slap my ass?_ ** _”_

“… ** _Actually, I firmly grasped it_** ,” he replied after a short pause.

“Wait… **Did you just quote Spongebob?** ” you burst out laughing, and Jason had to grasp you even firmer.

“What? No! Or… Did I?... I don’t even watch cartoons, you know!”

“Liar!” you giggled.

“Okay, get over here before you collapsed.”

You shrieked as he swiftly pulled you into his arms.

“J! I told you I could do it!” you pouted jokingly.

“I know,” he smirked, leaning in to kiss your lips. “It’s just… Your butt looked pretty inviting as you stood there… You know, I really like these jeans of yours…”

“Whoa, you’re being nasty, Mr. Dixon,” you chuckled as he kissed you again. “But hey, can you just help me with this a little, and then my butt’s all yours.”

“Deal!”

* * *

“Hey, Jason?” you asked him later as you were cuddling on the sofa. You didn’t make it to the bedroom. Somehow your tight jeans worked so well that you ended up making love right there, on the sofa, under the twinkle lights you’ve just put above the window. Pretty romantic, actually.

“Huh?” he murmured lazily.

“Why you were so surprised about me putting up the lights?”

“Oh, that? Well… I just don’t really understand all this decoration stuff, babe… My parents always thought it’s a waste of money. One Christmas tree is enough, they said. I remember when I was a little kid, dad used to go to the woods and bring the tree from there… And we had really old toys… Still have ‘em in my momma’s place. They’re cool actually. Even though they’re probably older than momma.”

“Wow, that sounds pretty lovely.”

“Yeah…” Jason fell quiet for a moment as if remembering something. You snuggled closer to his chest.

“You know, when dad… When dad died,” he continued, “Our first Christmas without him we didn’t even have a tree, no decorations at all… But the next year I saved some pocket money and bought one at the market on the main square. Brought it home, and momma… She didn’t say a word. I mean I thought she’d be mad about me wasting money and stuff, but she just brought out that box with toys and we dressed it, and that’s it. You know, the smell of Christmas tree reminds me of dad, and those times we actually were happy. ‘Cause… We weren’t a perfect family for sure, but sometimes… We really were happy. When you’re a kid you still have these moments of happiness... Even when everything kinda sucks. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah…” You nodded and he smiled. You always appreciated the moments Jason talked about his childhood and family. These moments were really intimate. The fact that Jason wasn’t afraid to be soft and open towards you, that he wasn’t afraid to just be himself, made you incredibly happy. It was a huge step for him, you knew that.

Suddenly an idea flashed in your brain.

“Jason?”

“Mhm…”

“Your momma… She didn’t put up a Christmas tree yet, did she?”

“Shoot…” he muttered, “No, she probably didn’t ‘cause it’s always been my responsibility to buy the tree…”

“Well it’s not too late! Let’s just buy one tomorrow and bring it to her! And dress it together! What do you think?”

“But… Honey… It’s your Birthday tomorrow…” Jason blinked at you in confusion. “I thought you wanted to spend it together, just you and me…”

“Well, why not do both? You really intrigued me with those old toys of yours, I love vintage thingies… Plus… I would also appreciate an opportunity to firmly grasp your ass while you’re putting the star on top,” you smirked wickedly.

“You know what, my ass is always in your disposal,” he laughed, pulling you closer and kissing the top of your head.

You knew he was grateful.


End file.
